The invention relates to a semiconductor component, and to a method for production of a semiconductor component. In the case of semiconductor components which operate at very high frequencies, parasitic inductances on the lines which connect the chip that is located in the semiconductor component to the external contacts of the semiconductor component often lead to signal interference.
These inductances can be reduced by using flip-chip technology for connection of the chip which is located in the semiconductor component. By way of example, “Au/Sn-Flip-Flop-Bonding für 77 GHz-Radar-Frontend-Anwendung”, PLUS (Produktion von Leiterplatten und Systemen) [Gold/Tin Flip-Chip Bonding for 77 GHz Radar Frontend application], [Production of printed circuit boards and systems], No. 5/2005, pages 914-919 by M. Klein, M. Hutter and H. Oppermann discloses a 77 GHz chip for a proximity radar in automobiles, in which the flip-chip contacts are produced by means of an improved soldering process. However, heat that is produced in the chip is dissipated relatively poorly when flip-chip mounting such as this is used.
“A Compact Manufacturable 76-77 GHz Radar Module for Commercial ACC Applications”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 49, No. 1 by I. Gesham et al. in contrast discloses a chip which is mounted using bonding wires for a 77 GHz radar. The parasitic inductances of the bonding wires are calculated, and are taken into account in the design of the connecting lines for the module. A simulation such as this and in particular the subsequent design process are complex and must be carried out by the manufacturer of each assembly which contains a semiconductor component such as this.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.